The Fantastic Four plus one
by SonicPotter
Summary: This story follows the plot of the first movie with the addition of Reed and Ben's young friend, Robyn Blake. She is a wealthy 20 yr old with a lot of time on her hands. She joins Reed, Ben, Sue and Johnny in the space mission as a professional astronomer and is there for the accident. She gains powers too, but will she also unwittingly gain the attention of a certain hot-head?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I sadly do not own the Fantastic Four, or any other Marvel movies/characters/plots, which sucks because if I did, I could be in the next Avengers movie. Oh well...Ok, a warning first off – The Johnny/OC part of this fanfiction does not start in this chapter. This may suck a bit, but I like to give background information and stuff first. Besides, this is going with the first movie, and he doesn't appear until at least three scenes in. He will most likely be introduced at the end of the next chapter, so please be patient! It'll hopefully be worth it :)**

**Chapter 1:**

It was cloudy again. _Yay_ I thought, as I pulled on my work clothes, my hair still in a towel turban from the shower. I was currently hopping around my roomy apartment whilst tugging my black skinny jeans up my legs, making my way towards the white vest top that lay thrown on the chocolate velvet sofa. 'Come on, come on!' I mumbled, my toothbrush sticking out of the side of my mouth. Although Alice, my best friend, may still be determined to call me skinny, I know I am quite a curvy person. Besides, Alice was still back in England, and she only saw me on Skype so she couldn't say much. America was so different to Britain, especially to food portions. It was all so tempting, and there was so much of it, although I've learnt to have smaller things to keep me going. The button of my jeans finally did up and I hurriedly pulled on the top, grabbing my converse and shoved my feet into them. I didn't care if I was short, I was never too keen on heels, and especially in the workplace (although I think 5'7" is pretty good for a 20 yr old). I quickly dashed into the bathroom, spitting out the toothbrush and rinsing my mouth, while blow-drying my hair. I didn't take too long, although my vibrant ginger curls were still a slightly damp as I applied a little make up to my pale blue eyes. I was trying my best not to be late today, although I never was, no matter how much I panicked. Reed is a very good friend of the family, and I strove not to let him down. I was pretty grateful that he'd given me the position as astronomer in the first place, seeing as I only did it as a hobby (the main reason almost every other facility had turned me down, as 'hobby' is not encouraging, no matter if I was considered an expert in my field) but Reed knew I was up to it. Also, the fact that this meant I didn't have to be paid was probably a bonus. This was fine with me, seeing as I already had all the money I needed in life in the bank. My father had been a very successful business man, until he sadly succumbed to his liver cancer two years ago. He'd left me everything in the will, seeing as mother died in a train accident when I was five, except for the business. That was left to another trusted friend of the family, Bill Rogers, who kept everything just as it should be and never lost more than a thousand in the stock market. This meant that I could afford to move to America from Britain permanently, as I'd always dreamed. It also meant that I could afford to indulge in a few luxuries, like a roomy apartment at the top of a stylish block of flats, and a few incredibly expensive cars in a large garage down the road. My cars were my little secret pleasure, my prized possessions, only ever removed from storage when I felt the need to go for a spin. There was also my bike that was kept at the Baxter building for the moment, seeing as it was one of my main modes of transport, other than my regular car. Like I said, my garage cars were special. There were six cars in total: an Aston Martin 6.0 litre V12 Vanquish in 'volcano red', a personal favourite; a Noble M600 in 'mid blue'; a Ferrari 485 Spider in 'Nero'; a Lotus Elise S in British racing green, another I had a soft spot for; then, there's my pride and joy, my absolute favourite car – a Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 Sang Noir. I always got shivers when I looked at this beauty, and often spent an hour or so just looking at it, running my fingers gently along the side, before spending another 15 minutes at least just sitting in the driver's seat and admiring the shear magnificence of the machine. It was kept under a cloth at all times whilst in the garage, and I very rarely drove it. It was for special occasions only, like my birthday, or Christmas. The final car was rarely kept _in_the garage, as it was used as my day-to-day vehicle. A professionally restored VW Beetle in baby blue, which I had affectionately named Eddie, on the fact that the first three characters on the number plate were 'EDI' meaning it looked like Edi, hence Eddie. On this occasion, Eddie was parked just outside the building, and I grabbed my set of keys whilst yanking on my loved black leather jacket. Once I'd walked halfway down the corridor, I spun on my heel, swearing to myself under my breath. I re-entered the flat, grabbed my wallet, mobile and soft brown backpack and flew back out the door, shutting it behind me with my foot before striding quickly back towards the lift. I shoved my phone and money into the bag, before slinging it over my shoulder as I waited. As I left the building, I waved to the window cleaner, George, as he set up his pulleys and equipment. He was a nice guy, in his late fifties maybe? Since I'd moved here, he had always been friendly to me, tipping his hat to me like I was someone important, which always made me laugh. It had been what made me go inside when I first arrived. Fresh from New Hampshire, England, this tall modern block of flats had been quite daunting. So I sort of just stood there, feeling a little foolish, holding my two suitcases and staring up. Then I noticed George, this friendly old gent who tipped his cap and smiled at me, before he began hauling himself upwards. I stared, open-mouthed thinking, _if he can scale a building, I can go inside one._ It seems a little silly, but it helped. I remembered this, as I clambered into Eddie, gave the steering wheel a pat, shut the door and pulled out into the road.

oOo

I'm not normally the shy and retiring type. That moment of fear two years ago was a one-off, I guess because everything and everyone was new to me. If you ever want to tell when I'm really upset, good luck with it. I usually automatically get just a little too happy, but mainly I just make a joke to cover it up and leave quickly. I'm normally a very bouncy, jokey kind of person, especially around family. I pulled up outside the Baxter building, smiling at the thought of working in the high tech lab on the top floor, just like always. As I stepped out, I breathed in the welcome scent of the donut van on the corner happily, before continuing inside, locking the car over my shoulder.

'Morning Miss Blake' greeted the doorman. I smiled at him.

'It's Robyn, Mr O'Hoolihan, always has been, and will continue to be so until I say otherwise.' I replied, giving him a jokingly stern face, before returning to a smile and continuing towards the lift. The ride up was quicker than most, which is always a little strange to experience. I strode out the doors, once it'd reached the top, confidently approaching Reed, who was sitting at his desk with his back to me. I grinned.

'Morning Uncle Reed!' I announced, causing him to jump slightly. I smirked a little in satisfaction, before dumping my bag on a chair, and shrugging off my jacket. Reed sighed.

'I'm not your Uncle, Robyn.' He replied, although I could hear the smile in his voice. I pouted, walking over to him and crouching by his chair, leaning on his arm. He glanced down at me, one eyebrow slightly raised.

'But Uncle Reed, that's what I've called you since I was ten!' I whined back at him. He sighed again, but with a definite smile. I grinned once more, standing up and looking at his notes over his shoulder.

'Yes yes, I know. Have you done your research on Victor yet? We're going to his office at 2:00pm.' Reed continued, shuffling through the papers splayed out in front of him. I bit my lip guiltily, seeing as I'd completely forgotten. Reed couldn't see this however, luckily for me.

'Yep, don't worry about it boss.' I lied smoothly, giving a small salute. 'Should I change or do you think this is okay? I mean, is it formal enough?' I asked growing slightly worried. I really didn't want to let him down, especially since Victor Von Doom could be our only chance to do this experiment, after NASA turned us down, (or should I say, kicked us out). Reed turned to me, as I took a step back for inspection, holding out my arms. He studied me for a second, before he nodded, turning back to his desk.

'That should be fine, shoes are a little casual for a meeting though.' He said, without looking up. I bit my lip again out of habit whilst I thought for a second. Then I remembered the boots I left here last week and dashed off to change. I'd left them here when I slept round for a few nights last week, and they were still sitting in my bedroom, by the near-empty wardrobe.

As I pulled on the black leather boots, (beautiful things, knee high with copper buckles around the calf, done up by a zip at the back), I glanced at my watch. 12:30pm. Okay, that didn't leave a huge amount of time to research Victor extensively, but it was enough for a quick background check. I could get basics but not details, which seemed fine, as it normally worked out for me. I guessed we'd be leaving at about one o'clock, maybe half past. So I quickly logged onto my laptop, slumped onto my bed and began searching.

oOo

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading, it's always appreciated :)** **This chapter was originally a lot longer, so I had to cut a substantial amount off the end, which will probably mean the next chapter will be up shortly. I mean, in literally around a few hours. Please let me know if you liked this by reviewing and tell me if you think the chapters should be shorter, longer or are fine as they are. Constructive criticism welcomed, but slightly feared.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I still don't own anything Marvel wise. They've apparently ignored my letters. But I do own Robyn and the changes that occur. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

_Knock knock knock. _'Hey carrot top, ready to go?' Ben was standing in the now open doorway, smiling to himself as I slammed my laptop shut and tried to look innocent. When I saw it was him, I sighed with relief, reopening it and shutting it down properly. Ben walked over a little. 'Thought I was Reed, huh? What've you been up to?' he enquired, his low voice confused yet clearly joking. I raised an eyebrow at him and closed my laptop once again, placing it on my desk.

'I was just doing some quick research on Von Doom that I should have done last night. Seriously though, Von Doom? Who's called Von Doom nowadays except children's cartoon villains?' I replied, as we strolled out of my room and down the hall. Ben chuckled.

'Well, by the sound of this guy, he's not far off.' He said. I nodded, smiling at the thought of that comment maybe turning into a private joke later. I like private jokes, they're fun. I glanced at my watch again. One o'clock, as I'd expected. It wasn't too far to travel, but Reed had this thing about arriving late, unless it was unavoidable. Although his opinion of unavoidable was mainly 'I've just realised something about this/I'm sorry, I was caught up in work' which was just the way he was, really. And today was apparently no exception. Turns out Ben had voluntarily found me, and we discovered Reed still working away at one of his many desks. I sighed, realising now why Ben had done this. We had to tackle Reed, and fast, otherwise we would be seriously late. Ben and I looked at each other, nodded and approached Reed together. I put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly before glancing at me.

'Oh, Robyn, you scared me. You just have to look at this, I've realised that the cloud is speeding up! Literally accelerating through space, it's an amazing turn of events. I've had to come up with a formula to calculate how long we now have at its current speed and factor in the rate of acceleration.' He said, his voice quick and excited. I rolled my eyes.

'Have you reached a conclusion? For how long we'll have, I mean?' I said, keeping one hand firmly on his shoulder, whilst placing the other on my hip. He nodded, shuffling through his papers, before opening his mouth to speak. 'Great! Let's go. Ben?' I continued, hauling Reed up by the shoulder I had hold of before he had a chance to say anything, getting a firm hold on his shirt. Ben nodded at me, a smile on his face, as he collected together Reed's notes and placed them as neatly as he could on the desk, before picking up the silver briefcase on the floor and heading for the door. I spun Reed to face me before carefully straightening his shirt, dusting off his shoulders and quickly sorting his hair with my hands. He still looked slightly bewildered as I shoved him towards Ben, who caught his arm and pulled him towards the lift. I grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair, tugging the sleeves gently in an attempt to smooth out a few creases, and then followed after them. We entered the lift as soon as the doors opened, whilst I handed Reed his jacket and stood next to Ben. Reed put it on, whilst looking at us both with confusion.

'What's the hurry? It's only...oh, right.' He said, as he glanced at his watch. By this time it was quarter past, and me and Ben discretely high fived each other, smiling.

oOo

We three stood outside the huge glass atrium of Von Doom Industries, staring up at an enormous metal statue of Victor himself. I glanced quickly up at Reed, whose grip on his briefcase had become a little tighter. I sighed, turning back to the figure in front of us.

'Woah...' I said, still trying to take in the size of the thing.

'High open space, exposed structural elements. Obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of smallness...inadequacy.' Reed said logically, although the nerves in his voice were barely concealed. Ben noticed this too, turning to his friend with a smile.

'Good job it ain't working.' He said. Reed looked to him, his mouth attempting a smile in return. I grinned, before putting on a serious face.

'Yeah, I mean, anyone who builds a 20 foot statue of themselves out of metal must have some serious confidence issues. He appears to be trying to hide how small he is by creating a metal monster to show his "strength" I guess.' I said, using my A-level sociology to work out the meaning of this monstrosity. I heard a chuckle from the other two, and we began walking inside, trying to avoid looking at the statue. Ben sighed.

'Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast food, strip-mall science-' he began, before Reed cut him off.

'This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot about NASA.' He said, 'And Victor's not that bad. He's just a little...larger than life.' He continued, glancing back at the statue as we entered the building. I shook my head with a smile, patting Reed reassuringly on the shoulder. Ben just shook his head and sighed, mumbling something that sounded a little like '...larger than life my ass...' but I couldn't really hear him properly. 'He's financed some of the biggest breakthroughs of this century.' Reed continued, as we walked through the large reception.

'You'd never know it.' Ben said, gesturing to a screen showing Victor shaking hands with several dignitaries and holding awards. One of which was apparently "Americas Cup" which I had no idea about. 'Jesus. That too?' I looked at him, confused. He waved his hand vaguely, 'Tell you later.' I nodded and we continued after Reed towards a large desk, which three stern receptionists sat behind. Reed smiled at them in an attempt to be friendly.

'Reed Richards, Ben Grimm and Robyn Blake to see-' he began, before he was interrupted by one receptionist, who handed us each an ID pass.

'Executive elevator, top floor.' She said, before returning to ignoring us and typing away at her computer, with her overly manicured nails. We took our passes, looking slightly confused and insulted. Reed thanked her, before walking in the direction that she'd indicated. I smiled and nodded, making to follow him. Ben merely grunted.

'What's the price for a smile round here?' he said, as I tried not to giggle and pulled him away. All three receptionists looked up at the same time and glared at us. I smiled at them again over my shoulder, still holding Ben's arm, before looking forward again and letting a small chuckle out. Ben grinned.

'I have no idea how much it costs, but we probably can't afford it.' I whispered with a smile.

oOo

'My research suggests that exposure to a high energy cosmic storm, born on solar winds, might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life.' We were stood inside Victors overly sized office, whilst Reed was explaining his plans to the man himself, who at present was sat in the dark behind his desk. Ben and I were stood back a little, giving the genius some time to shine whilst we just stood there trying to look like we knew what we were doing. In truth, I had a firm grasp on what Reed was talking about and the reasoning behind the space trip was clear to me, so I just tried to put this knowing across. Ben, however, was just trying to look more confident and less confused. I leant over to him.

'Seriously, with all the massive stuff around here, I'm definitely thinking that mister big shot is trying to make up for something.' I whispered, and Ben tried not to laugh.

'In six weeks, another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study in space could advance our knowledge of the human genome, and help cure thousands of diseases, extend human life-' Reed was in full flow, the proposal was sounding promising, when he was interrupted by a cough from the darkened figure that was Victor. Reed hesitated for a second before continuing, putting more emotion into his words. 'Give the kids a chance to be stronger, healthier, less prone too-' once again, the man on the chair interrupted him before he could finish.

'Turn it off. Please.' He said, his deep voice relaxed and commanding, and almost bored in my opinion. Reed hesitated once more, before speaking again.

'But I haven't fully explained my-' he tried, his voice confused yet determined, before the figure in the chair, who seemed to have a thing for not letting people finish, spoke again.

'Yes you have. Imagination. Creativity. Passion. Those were always your trademarks.' He paused to throw a copy of Wired magazine on the table in front of him, as a light turned on to reveal his face. 'But dreams don't pay the bills do they? Same old Reed, always reaching for the stars, with the weight of the world on your back.' He continued, a condescending smile on his smug face. It was quite easy and pleasant to imagine slapping the smile off with the back of my hand. It was easy to tell that Ben shared the same feelings, as we both watched him attempt to make Reed feel as small as possible. But he somehow kept talking.

'You remember in school, when we talked about working together? Well that's what I was about to explain.' Reed said, clicking a button on the remote he held. An image of what I guessed, (here's where lack of prep comes back to haunt you), was a space station. A section was highlighted in red, which appeared to be some kind of shields.

'The cloud is deadly, but the shields on your space station could easily withstand the blast.' Reed explained. Victor leant forwards, propping his elbows on the table and making a pyramid with his hands in front of his face.

'So it's not my money you want. It's my toys...Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you, why should I?' We all froze. My eyes widened at the comment, as I glanced at Ben, who was equally confused. Victor noticed our shock and smirked. That mouth was getting annoying. 'That's my job, to stay a step ahead. To know what other men don't.' At this, Ben took a step forward, me quickly following. He turned towards the door, to talk to Reed without Victor seeing. I stayed stood in front of them both, my arms folded across my chest.

'I can't take this.' Said Ben, as he gave Reed a look of warning. Reed sighed a little, looking at us seriously. He raised his hands slightly, in a gesture of calm.

'Ben, this is business. Just work.' He said, before turning back to the table. I rolled my eyes at him. This is just business, right, and where does taunting your proposer for fun come into that?! Most of the time actually. But that's not the point...

'He's right Ben,' came a voice from behind them, 'it's just business.' We all stopped talking. Or moving, and in Reed's case, breathing. I had to hit him on the shoulder once before he freaked me out too much. We all turned to see a blond woman standing behind us, a few feet away. She had a rather cold expression. Reed's face became difficult to read; it looked something between sad, shocked and embarrassed. There was a moments silence before Victor's smug voice spoke from the other end of the room.

'I think that two of you know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm.'

**AN: I quite like that ending, it's sort of dramatic. I know, I know, Johnny still hasn't appeared, but those of you who've seen the movie, (which you probably have, seeing as you're here), will know that he turns up really soon. DEFINITELY in the next chapter. Should be up tomorrow, unless I absolutely can't. Remember to review if you can :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Still don't own any rights to anything Marvel wise. They won't accept sandwiches; they say they're 'not a technical form of currency'. Ha. Obviously, they do not understand the ways of women. I do, however, own Robyn and the changes she makes.**

**Chapter 3:**

There was a slight pause, an air of tension in the room mounting steadily. I stood there a little awkwardly, making faces to myself, whilst Reed stared at this "Susan" for a moment. Ben smiled a little as he looked between the two of them. She was certainly pretty, slender, blonde, with bright blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Maybe Reed had a crush on her once?

'Heya Susie.' Said Ben, continuing in a mutter that only Reed and I could hear.' One _more_ thing he's got.' He gave Reed a meaningful look, before stepping forwards with a warm smile, opening his arms to Susan. I held my hands behind my back, rocking on my heels slightly, an awkward smile still playing about my lips. Susan smiled in return, walking with grace into the room further and accepting the hug happily.

'Ben, it's been too long.' She said, rubbing his back warmly, before stepping back again to look at Ben. Then she moved to look at Reed, her smile fading into something that was nothing but polite, extending her hand towards him. 'Reed.' He fumbled a little too returned the greeting, his face showing a similar smile. I silently wondered what could have happened between the two to cause such hostility. He looked so uncomfortable under her gaze; it was slightly upsetting to watch the poor guy.

'You're, you've, I mean, how've you been?' Reed Richards, the genius who could talk about string theory for hours, never repeating himself, was actually _tongue-tied? _I would have found it hard to believe, if I hadn't been there.

'Never better,' replied Susan, an air of confidence still hanging around her. Victor had somehow crept around the table and came to stand next to the woman, who at this point had turned to me, her smile more greeting and another handshake offered. 'And I don't believe we've met. You are?' she enquired, as I reached out and shook the hand politely, smiling back.

'Robyn, Robyn Blake. I'm a friend of Reed and Ben.' I replied, turning to the both. She nodded, returning to a formal stance, as Victor took over the introductions before she could speak again.

'Miss Blake is one of the last of the wealthy Blake family. We've had dealings with your father's business in the past, before he died, of course. So sad.' He said, without a hint of sorrow. Susan's face, however, showed empathy, which I was grateful for. 'Miss Blake, Susan, is a keen astronomer, an expert in astro-physics, apparently.' Oh, I just loved Victor. _Apparently. _ Huh, nice. I merely gave a false smile.

'Yeah, you'd think the certificate on my wall would convince more people!' I joked, glaring at Victor. Susan gave a small polite laugh, a little uncomfortable. Victor gave a mere grunt, placing a hand on her shoulder protectively, his annoying smugness returning as he addressed Reed.

'This isn't going to be a problem, is it?' he asked. Reed shifted a little, before answering quickly, raising a defensive hand.

'Not at all.' He said, just as Susan hurriedly spoke.

'Ancient history.' She said. They gave each other a quick glance before both looking at the floor, a bit like naughty children.

'Good,' Victor continued, a self-satisfied smile occupying his face, 'then you're just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask _me_ for help.' He turned to Reed, 'You know, you made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair. So you'll excuse me if I savour the moment.' I really, really wanted to punch the man right there and then. Reed stood there humbly for a moment, taking a breath. I noticed Ben visibly tighten his fists, his jaw clenching slightly. _Easy fella, we need this _I thought to myself, willing him the self control I'd somehow conjured up.

'You back this mission, and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications or-' Reed began.

'The number's seventy-five. And it's applications _and_ patents.' Victor cut in, causing us all to go into momentary shock, even Susan. That was a ridiculously high number. I bit my lip again, thinking about what we should do. Well, it was Reeds decision technically, but still. Reed took another deep breath.

'What about his first born?' Ben joked. I could understand what he meant. Reed turned to Ben.

'Ben, the money's not important, we could save _lives_.' He said quietly. I glanced back at Victor and Susan. Susan gave a small smile at Reeds words, and something changed in her eyes for a second.

'Twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while, isn't it? Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter building.' Victor said, the smug smirk on his face growing wider. The three of us looked at him in disbelief for a moment. How did he _know _all this? 'Deal?' I thought to myself for a minute. Reed looked to Ben, who shook his head slightly. Then he turned to me and looked expectant. I looked at the floor, one arm across my torso, the other leaning on it, and my hand on my chin. After a second I nodded very slightly, without looking at Ben. Reed gave a small sigh, before nodding as well. Victor smiled, as I finally brought myself to look up, offering his hand towards Reed, who accepted reluctantly.

'Well then, to our future. Together.' Said Victor, squeezing Reeds hand, his other remaining on Susan's shoulder. We all gave a polite smile, except Ben, who was standing with an air of annoyance. 'Funny how things turn out, isn't it?' he continued, giving a slightly laugh as e released Reed from his grip.

'Hilarious.' Muttered Reed, turning to pack up his things. I gave the other two a nod, before helping. Or rather, standing beside him with folded arms, deep in thought. We gave them another polite nod as we left, and as soon as they were out of earshot, Ben began voicing his concerns.

'He knew about NASA, Reed. What if _he_ made the call to shut us down?' he warned, and I had to agree there.

'He has a point there Reed.' I relied, earning myself a stern look from Ben.

'You can't say anything, you agreed with it!' he said in a sort of angry whisper, as I raised my hands in defensive sign. Reed rolled his eyes.

'Guys, think about all the people we can help if this works-' reed began, until Ben cut in.

'Maybe you should think of _yourself_ for once. You always let this guy push you around-'

'We got what we wanted, and that's enough. It's just a few days in space. What's the worst that could happen?' said Reed. _Famous last words _I thought.

As we re-entered the lift, Susan walked in to join us. Awkward... Ben and I glanced at each other, before stepping casually to the back, leaving Reed and Susan next to each other. After a moments silence, she turns to Reed an attempts to break the ice.

'You should know, those winds have been picking up speed-' she began. Reed smiled.

'I've already factored that into my calculations.' He said. I shifted in my spot slightly. Well, _that _was quite rude. Susan narrowed her eyes a little, turning back to the face the front.

'Of course. In theory. It's a lot different when you're really out there.' She said, and there something stiff about her voice. I rubbed the back of my neck, getting more and more uncomfortable. Reed merely looked confused, as he'd apparently noticed it too.

'I'm sorry, but have I done-?' he began to ask, before Ben took some initiative.

'When are we leaving?' he said with a smile. Sue turned to him, after giving Reed one more cold glance.

'I'll schedule the launch. Call me in the morning about resources and crew.' She replied, holding out her business card. Reed smiled knowingly without taking it.

'I think I remember the number.' He said, and I could have sworn I heard a hint of smugness in his voice. Sue smiled back.

'It's been changed.' Reed's face fell, as he took the card she still offered without looking at her for a minute. Ben coughed. Reed looked up at him, as he nodded towards Susan and I looked hopefully back. Reed suddenly remembered about us and stepped back by Ben.

'Actually, as far as crew, I was hoping Robyn could fill the role of astro-physicist, and that Ben could pilot the mission.' Said Reed, as Ben and I smiled hopefully at Susan. She smiled back.

'Robyn, fine, but I'm afraid we already have a pilot on our payroll. You remember my brother Johnny?' she replied, as my smile grew bigger and Ben's curdled. I was a little confused though. Johnny...?

oOo

We stood on sight on launch day, up of some scaffolding a few hundred yards away from a sleek, grey shuttle. We were currently studying the guy I now knew to be Johnny through binoculars in hard hats. He appeared to be making out with a girl in a red corvette, (nice model), whilst riding alongside on a motorbike.

'Well that's...unsafe. Surely there are health and safety rules of some kind about that. Especially without a helmet.' I said. Ben was getting slightly more hett up. He lowered the binoculars dramatically whilst shaking his head.

'Can't do it. I cannot do it.' He said. Reed and I both lowered our binoculars and looked at him questioningly.

'External SRBs, orbital system engines, it's just like the shuttles you flew in-' Reed began, turning to face him, whilst I nodded and looked back at Johnny.

'No, I cannot take orders from that underwear model. That wingnut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria's Secret wannabes in a flight simulator!' he exclaimed. I lowered my hands again, leaning them on the rail in front of me, thinking for a second.

'You know the way you said that, it sounded like you were talking about two of someone named Victoria's secret wannabes for whatever.' I said thoughtfully. I was ignored, as was often the case when I decided to voice my thoughts. It was easy than trying to understand them, apparently.

'Youthful high spirits.' Reed said, waving a dismissive hand at Ben.

'They crashed it into a wall. A flight _simulator_.' Said Ben. Okay, he had a point now, that did seem quite hard to do. I wondered for a moment on how it would be possible. Reed rolled his eyes again.

'When have I asked you to do something you absolutely couldn't do?' Reed asked. Ben began to walk off, but not before spreading his hand in front of Reed's face.

'Five times.' He said, continuing down the steps. Reed looked confused.

'I had it at four.' He called after him.

'Well this makes five!' Ben yelled back over his shoulder. Reed sighed, a light smile on his face. I smiled at him as we exchanged a glance, patting him on the shoulder before we followed after Ben.

**AN: Okay, please don't kill me! I know, Johnny hasn't properly been introduced into the story yet, but he has been sighted and talked about, so I'm counting that. I kind of underestimated how much I can write into a scene, it's probably way too long now, so sorry about that. Besides, those of you who have seen the film will know that he is arriving in the very first part of the next chapter, so all will be forgiven?**

**Remember to review and add to favourites, if you deem it worthy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, this should be a decent chapter, seeing as it finally includes the man himself, and it's also one of my favourite scenes of the movie. Hope you enjoy and I still own Robyn and the changes she causes.**

**Chapter 4:**

Reed, Ben and I were all waiting in the launch facility locker room, unpacking our things and making various personal preparations. Reed was, of course, sitting in a chair by a small table, with his laptop and some papers were laid out in front of him. Just like him to still be working just before the launch. I rolled my eyes at him. Ben was putting his stuff in a locker, currently looking through a notebook/diary of his. I was sat on what I believed to be some kind of radiator, although it didn't seem to be on, so I'd naturally perched on top on the large rectangular surface to read. I didn't really have anything to do if I was honest. I wasn't vitally needed on this mission; I was mainly there to keep Reed focused and keep an eye on whatever he said needed checking. Also, I'd bugged Reed until he'd let me come. I mean a chance to go into space, as an astronomer was something I couldn't miss out on. So there I was, sat on a radiator, reading a book whilst the other two did anything that needed doing.

'Captain on the bridge!' came a voice from the door. I glanced up, confused, as Ben's training kicked in and he stood to attention. This was followed by a bright flash, causing me to blink slightly, and a man walked in the door. I guessed this must be the close up version of Johnny Storm that held a camera in his hands and a cheeky grin on his face. 'Digital camera: $254. Memory stick: $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's face when he finds out he's your _junior_ officer: _priceless_.' He continued, still grinning widely as he leant against the large table a foot beside me. Ben frowned, reaching to Johnny's neck quickly. Johnny flinched, before relaxing a little as Ben merely did up his zipper. I gave a small smile before returning to my book.

'Thank you, that's very kind.' Said Johnny, the smirk still obvious in his voice.

'I can handle this ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition here,' said Ben. I gave a small snort of laughter before he continued, 'but I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits! I mean who came up with these?'

'Victor did.' Came another voice from the door. I looked up to smile at Susan, who walked in holding three grey suits, that I presumed would go over the top of the other ones. 'The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your individual needs.' I glanced down at the blue suit that I, like Susan and Johnny, was already wearing, tugging the fabric a little.

'That means it keeps the hot stuff hot, and the cool stuff cool.' Johnny said, demonstrating with his hands for Ben and talking to him like he was three. Ben narrowed his eyes at him a little before turning back to his locker.

'Cool.' I mumbled, before returning once again to my book, a few locks of hair falling into my face that had escaped my ponytail.

'Hello.' I heard Johnny mumbled, as he appeared to notice me for the first time, before he grabbed a chair and dragged it beside me. He sat down on it backwards, his arms resting across the back of the seat as his leant his chin on them and began staring at me.

'Wow. Fantastic.' I heard Reed say. I glanced up again; ignoring Johnny and watching Reed walk over the Susan, staring at her. Was he actually checking her out? Well, good for the guy, finally be a little bit normal. Then he ruined it.

'Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this!' He said with excitement, taking Ben's suit out of his hand and examining it, wandering back to his seat. I sighed, seeing Susan's face grow a little hurt. Same old Reed.

'Great minds think alike.' She said. After a moment, she began handing out the grey flight suits to each of us. Ben thanked her, and they shared a smile. She rolled her eyes at Johnny, before hitting him in the face with his and then handing me mine with another smile. I returned it, smirking at Johnny's disgruntled face as she walked away and threw Reed's at him as she passed. He raised an eyebrow at me, as I got up and put my book away in the locker next to Ben's. I could feel his eyes on me, but chose to ignore them, as I began to change into the flight suit. I pulled on the trousers before zipping up my blue suit and pulling my arms into the sleeves, before I shut the locker and turned to find that Johnny had changed surprisingly quickly, and was indeed looking at me. I glanced sideways before giving him a _yes?_ smile and following after Ben and Reed out of the door. He hurried after me, catching up as we began walking down the corridor. I jumped a little as he appeared beside me, before shaking my head a bit and looking ahead.

'So...' He began, leaning into my ear a bit to do so, as I sighed, 'you must be this astro-physicist Sue was telling me about.' He gave me another cheeky smile, which I couldn't help but smile back at a little.

'Yes. Is there anything I can help you with?' I said, as we turned a corner.

'Well, yes actually,' he said, his voice becoming serious. I turned to look at him inquisitively, and he clasped his hands together, keeping both index fingers pressed together, placing them on his chin, 'I've been looking for this phone number, and I can't seem to find it. I was thinking that maybe you could help me? Or maybe you have it?' he continued, parting his hands questioningly on the last part. I sighed, my face returning to a smile as I continued on up the corridor.

'It's a gold star for effort, Johnny, but I'm afraid it's a no on the phone number.' I said, as he once again caught up to me.

'Okay, okay, well what about a name then? At least give me that honour.' He said. I chuckled, shaking my head again and slowing down to step in front of him.

'It's Robyn Blake.' I said, giving him a smile before skipping ahead to catch up with Reed and Ben, calling behind me 'Now come on Mr Pilot, you're probably needed!'

oOo

Once we'd docked at the space station, I was full of energy and excitement. I took the flight case Reed handed me happily, bubbling at the thought that we were actually _in _space right now. A life-long dream come true. I bounced ahead of everyone down the passage way in front of us, Victor following with nothing but a clipboard, then the others. I spun around a little as I walked; doing a strange kind of skippy, dance with my feet as I went, until I walked by a large window. I stopped dead, then reversed a few steps and turned to look out at the Earth. Victor walked past me, scribbling something on his clipboard and ignoring me completely. I did likewise, I was in such awe to start with that I just stood there, my mouth open a little, before I ran up to it like a kid and put down the case, pressing my hands to the glass.

'Wow.' I said, not being able to think of anything else that was appropriate. I heard a chuckle behind me, but didn't turn to see who it was. I was too trans-fixed on the view in front of me. I guessed it was Ben, seeing as it was too low a pitch to be anyone else.

'If you behave, maybe next time daddy'll let you drive.' I heard Johnny taunt Ben in a kind of dad voice.

'Keep talking like that and there won't _be_ a next time.' Ben warned him in return as they past me. 'Come on kiddo, better get a move on.' He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, letting my hands drop, picked up the case and began walking with Ben. Once we'd reached the main section of the station, I placed the flight case on the floor with the others and leant on the railing. Reed appeared beside me, looking around and putting his case next to me.

'We can monitor the clouds approach and observe the tests from here.' Said Sue, tapping a code into one of the computers attached to the wall. Ben walked over to Reed and I, unzipping his jacket.

'Is it safe?' He said.

'The shields on the station should protect us.' Reed answered. Ben looked at him quizzically.

'Should? Should doesn't make me feel safe Reed.' Ben said, folding his arms. Victor wandered over to us lazily, leaning on the rail a few feet away.

'What's wrong Ben? Eighty million dollars worth of equipment not enough for you?' He said, raising an eyebrow and giving him a false smile. Ben turned to him and the tension between the two suddenly rose. Reed had the foresight to interject.

'Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready Ben.' He said, and I stood up to follow him.

'I'll help.' I said, smiling. We had begun to walk to the door when Victor's cocky voice came from behind us.

'So you still do all the heavy lifting?' Ben halted, almost causing me to walk into him, and we both looked back. Victor was smirking as Ben, before he addressed Reed.

'Maybe you should have stayed back in the lab. Field work never suited you.' He said, causing Ben to stride forwards and stand just in front of Reed, who was doing nothing to defend himself.

'_He _does the talking, _I_ do the walking. Got it?' he said, the threat obvious in his voice. I widened my eyes a little, as I turned away to the side, rubbed my neck. This was getting serious.

'So take a walk.' Victor challenged, and I turned back, walking quickly forwards to grab one of Ben's tense arms and pulling him back a little.

'Come on.' I said quietly, as I coaxed him away. He continued to stare at Victor angrily before he submitted, who was still smirking at him, bathing in his unworthy victory.

'Actually, I'd like to borrow Susan for a moment, if you don't mind.' He said, straightening up and looking at the aforementioned woman. I could almost feel Reed's awkwardness as I kept a firm hold of Ben.

'Of course.' Said Reed, before following after us, and leaving Victor and Susan alone. Reed went off to check what data we were picking up, which I knew would occupy him for a couple of hours at least, knowing how he'd get sucked into it. So, Ben and I continued towards the airlock, to find Johnny already there, facing away from us and typing away at the controls. I let go of Ben and picked up his space suit from the container.

'Come on Benny boy, let's get you out there.' I said, beginning to haul it over. Johnny looked up at the sound of my voice and smiled, walking over to join me, grabbing the helmet from the side.

'Let me give you a hand.' He said, giving me a dazzling smile. _Woah_ I thought, trying my best to smile back and look normal. We got Ben into his suit in a few minutes, Johnny's hand 'accidently' catching mine a few times, and I went over to the controls to set up the machine that would report the results of the experiment, whilst Johnny finished connecting up some pipes and catches on Ben.

'Please tell me your guy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister.' Johnny asked Ben, sounding fairly unhappy about the situation. I walked over to get the plant specimens, checking the containers a final time to make sure they were secure.

'Course not. Strictly business.' Ben replied, as Johnny tapped a code into the wrist of his suit.

'Yeah, well his eyes say different.' Johnny countered, raising an eyebrow as I walked over with the plants and tether.

'Hey,' said Ben, stopping Johnny's hand with his own and looking at him seriously, 'two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either.' There was a moment when I thought Johnny might actually take it as seriously as Ben said it, his eyebrows going up a little.

'Wow Dr. Phil, that's deep.' He said, as I rolled my eyes at him and Ben sighed, releasing his hand. 'Well, let's see: you got Victor- oh, thank you sweetheart,' he began, taking the plants from me with a wink, whilst I sighed with a smile and clipped them onto Ben's suit. They walked to the door and I went back to the computer. 'Anyway, you got Victor, stud of the year, more money than God, or you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp? Geez, that's a real toss up.' He continued. I raised an eyebrow and Ben shook his head inside the helmet.

'I resent that.' I muttered, as they stepped into the airlock, and Johnny handed Ben the plants, before stepping back through.

'Don't trouble your tiny little mind.' Said Ben.

'Don't wonder off now boy.' Joked Johnny, as I shook my head and shut the inner doors, shutting Ben off from us, before pushing the button for the outer doors, then joining Johnny to watch Ben go. As they opened, I breathed in and smiled, still in awe of the beauty that was space. Johnny gave a mock salute. I glanced at him before giving a proper salute, stamping my foot and stiffening my arm, holding it in place until Ben returned it, smiling. I dropped my arm and smiled, giving him a little wave. He turned around gliding out of the doors. I gave a small sigh of jealousy, before walking back to the controls. I glanced up to see Johnny still standing by the portal, looking at me questioningly with his arms folded.

'What?' I asked, half smiling so he couldn't see, as I turned back to the monitors. He began to walk over.

'What was that? The salute, and stamping and everything?' He asked, acting it out. He was standing about a foot away, with an adorable confused face. I chuckled lightly.

'Oh, right. I was in the British Army for a few years, that's all.' I said, turning to him and leaning my back on the desk.

'Ahh, so you're an ex-army chick? Gotta say, that's pretty hot.' He said, walking slowly closer before joining me against the desk and saying the last part quietly in my ear, causing me to shiver. I folded my arms across my chest quickly, as if that would somehow cover up the goose bumps. I took a small breath and stood up, turning back to the monitors. I tried to focus on the screens, pushing a few buttons and switches to check some data. Johnny stood up and sighed, sounding exasperated.

'No no no, what are you doing?' he said from behind me. I frowned in confusion, and turned my head to look at him. He was stood with his arms folded again, but before I could say anything he rolled his eyes and stepped closer, his torso pressing against my back and slipping his arms over mine. My cheeks went bright red as he took my hands in his own, his chin on my shoulder.

'Look, _this_ is how to work these controls with some _class_.' He said, as I laughed at not only what he said but the corniness of the line. It was strange though. It was actually quite comforting having him so close.

'Really, Johnny? I thought you could only get away with this in some kind of sport.' I said, still laughing as he made my hands operate the controls. My face was burning, which was a little strange, as blushing wasn't something I did very often. He grinned and let me go reluctantly.

'Yeah, I suppose. But I reckon I made it work.' He said, giving me another cheeky grin. I stared at him for a moment, smiling like an idiot, before coming to my senses and looking away. I pressed two more buttons, and looked at the monitors before walking to stand in front of the inner doors. I leant my back on the cool glass, allowing my head to loll and rest there too. I breathed deeply for a moment, taking a minute to myself, before I heard running footsteps and Reed's voice. I opened my eyes to see him pelting down the corridor towards me, before grabbing a radio headset and standing beside me at the doors.

'Ben, you need to get back in here _now!_' he demanded. Johnny and I exchanged a look of confusion, before I turned and saw the cloud, my mouth dropping open. Johnny joined us, standing the other side of Reed and his reaction was much the same. I yanked on my own headset, which was hanging around my neck, and listened for Ben.

'I ain't done arranging your flowers, egghead.' Ben replied, the smile clear in his voice.

'Ben, this is not a joke. Turn around.' Reed replied. We all watched as Ben obeyed Reed, and saw the storm.

**AN: Sorry! I know this chapter is vastly overdue and really long, but I kind of got distracted over the past few days. I was full of Avengers feels for a while, and I keep getting preoccupied by watching PewDiePie (don't know who he is, look him up. You won't regret it) but anyway, here is the super long chapter to make up for my tardiness :)**


End file.
